


“Oh my god! You’re in love with her!”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Oh my god! You’re in love with her!”

Caroline’s heart was pounding in her chest and she felt as if she couldn’t breath.

“Hello love” He said walking towards her reaching out his hand to grab her shoulder. “You might want to step away from the blood. One thing I have learnt from my sister is that shoes and blood don’t mix” he said, gently helping her step around the growing puddle of dark red blood.

“You came.” She said softly, “I didn’t think you would come, you never RSVP. which by the way was very rude and inconvenienced me greatly.” She said a giggle slipping out when his face filled with mock shock. He reached up to brush a stray curl off her shoulder. 

“I’m very sorry my lady. My manners seem to be slipping. I beg your pardon” He smiled, making a low bow.

“Caroline, you invited him?” Elena snaps, walking over to the couple judgement clouding her face. “Why would you invite him. To this of all events” she continued not giving Caroline a chance to answer the first question. 

“He is here because I asked him to be here.” Caroline says rounding on Elena, “Because like it or not it is not just your graduation Elena and I can invite who ever I want.” 

Elena scoffs folding her arms, “Wait till Damon hears about this”

Caroline laughs, stepping back to take Klaus’s hand, “Go right ahead. I haven’t told Klaus about my Damon faze, but I’m more then happy to.” Caroline threatened. Klaus looked at her in confusion, rage filling his eyes, Caroline smiled.

“A story for private” She said softly, Klaus nodded reach up again but this time cupping her cheek. 

“Private as in a Private booth at my favourite New Orleans bar?” He asked smirking. They were quite for a moment, staring at each other Caroline felt her pulse jump every time his thumb brushed her cheek.

“Maybe” she smiled leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. Klaus smiled staring into Caroline’s eyes shock filling his face. He laughed reaching up to cup her face. 

“Does this mean...because once you say yes, I’m never letting you out of my sight.” He trailed off hope filling his voice. 

Caroline smiles, biting her lip, but before she could answer Elena yet again reminder the couple of her presence. 

“Oh my god! You’re in love with her!” Elena said. The two jump apart for a moment forgetting that they were not alone. 

“Not that it is any of our concern, but yes. I am.” Klaus said simply.


End file.
